Cartoon All-Stars Brawl
Cartoon All-Stars Brawl is a fighting game with different cartoon characthers. It is similar to Super Smash Bros. Story 00:01:30 till Ben 10's death: Spongebob, Ben 10 and Patrick Star are fighting the Ultimates. Ben jump in a hole to stop him from ever be a hero so the Ultimates are never born but it failed. 24:10:00 till Ben 10's death: Rewinding back to the starting of the event. In the year 2099, Spider-Man 2099 investigates Alchemax's scientist Cornelius. spying on him, Miguel discovers Cornelius's planning to travel back in time and found Alchemax in the past years before it was originally established. Miguel arrives just as Cornelius enters his Gateway, but jumps through the portal too late to stop him. Trapped between the timeline, Miguel sees visions of Ben 10's death as history alters around him. 24:00:00 till Ben 10's death: Ejected from the poratl once the changes to the timeline are done, Miguel desperately tries to escape robotic sentinels (who are allowed to use deadly force right of the bat) and plans to come back later to deal with the chaos. Once free to think, Miguel is able to use the sample of Peter's DNA from the Genetics program to create a "Chronal link" - a telepathic link through time and space, between worlds. Spider-Man found a kid going to a fair. In his world, after breaking a DVD, Gumball will help Spider-Man 2099, ignoring Darwin's suggestions to "tell the truth and face the consequences of their actions so they can rewite history" during the game. 23:55:38 till Ben 10's death: After breaking Lewis's DNA mixer, a machine to scan his memory to locate his mom, the Spider-Men soon discover Quantam Causality, time portals connecting anything that happens in the past immediately effects the future, for example Anti-Venom destroys a elevator in the past, causing the elevator to cease to exist in the future. At Spongebob's world, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Characters *Spongebob Sqaurepants *Ben Tennyson *Young Ben Tennyson *Patrick Star *Chowder *Sandy Cheeks *Buttercup *Plankton *Flapjack *Garfield *Captain K'nuckles *Odie *Numbuh 1 *Bugs and Daffy *Bubbles *Porky Pig *Blossom *Marvin the Martian *Mac and Bloo *Yosemite Sam *Dexter *Skipper and the Penguins *Dr. Blowhole *Johnny Test *Annoying Orange *Grim *Gumball and Darwin *Billy and Mandy *Bobert *Samurai Jack *Mordecai and Rigby *Tom and Jerry *Danny Phantom *Kitana *Black Spy *White Spy *Timmy Turner *Ed, Edd N Eddy *Captain Planet *Batman *The Joker *Bea, Oscar and Milo *Po *Phineas and Ferb *Perry *Zim *Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2099 *The Simpsons *Kim Possible *Tweety *Granny *Mr.Krabs *Squidward *Tazmanian Devil *Larry the Lobster *Wile .E. Coyote *Elmer Fudd *Sylvester *King Julien *Dr. Blowhole *Tina Rex *Technus *Box Ghost *Fred Fredburger *Cheese *Liu Kang *Shao Kahn *Coco *Dee Dee *Dracula *Edaurdo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Gazpacho *Gwen Tennyson *Numbuh 2 *Mandark *Peppermint Larry *Schnitzel *Stickybeard Stages Spongebob Universe: *Conch Drive *Krusty Krab *Goo Laggon Garfield Universe: *Garfield's Backyard *Vito's Pizzarria *Downtown Looney Tunes Universe: *Bugs and Daffy's house *Pizzarriba *Casa De Calma Penguins of Madagascar Universe: *Central Park Zoo *New York City *Dr.Blowhole's Lair The Amazing World of Gumball Universe: *Gumball's House *Elmore Junior High *School Playground Regular Show: *The Park *Coffee Shop Tom and Jerry Universe: *The Backyard *Farm *Beach Danny Phantom Universe: *Amity Park *Ghost Zone *Vlad's Mansion Ben 10 Universe (The end of Act 1): *Ultimaix Mortal Kombat Universe: *Subway *Netherelam *Shao Kahn's Arena Chowder Universe: *Mung Daal's Catering *Downtown Marzipan Ben 10 Universe: *Bellwood Rooftops *Vilgax's Ship *Space Rooftops Flapjack Universe: *Stormalong Harbor *Bubbie's Mouth Kids Next Door Universe (The end of Act 2): *KND Treehouse *KND Bus PowerPuff Girls Universe: *Townsville Rooftops *Mojo's Lair *Powerpuff Girls' Room Fosters Universe: *Fosters Hall *Full Mansion Dexter's Laboratory Universe *Laboratory *Laser Lab Billy and Mandy Universe: *Toadblatt's School of Scorcery *Graveyard *Underworld Samurai Jack Universe: *Japanese Town *Robot Town *Futuristic City Spy Vs. Spy Universe: *Spy Headqaurters Annoying Orange Universe: *The Kitchen Johnny Test Universe *Johnny's House *The Lab *1950's Porkbelly *Bling-Bling Island The Fairly Oddparents Universe: *Fairly World *Timmy's House *Cocker's World Spider-Man Universe: *2099 *New York City *Lewis's Workshop Kim Possible Universe: *Present *Past *Future Ed, Edd N Eddy Universe (The end of Act 3): *The Eds's town *Ed Clubhouse Captain Planet Universe: *Ultron's Brain The Simpsons Universe: *The Simpsons's House *Springfield Invader Zim Universe: *School *Zim's House Batman Universe *Batman's Lair *The City Kung Fu Panda Universe *The Dojo *Scrpiton's House Cartoon All-Stars Brawl Universe *The man who made The Simpsons's House *In the time storm *Ultimatx (Last level) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games